The House Of The Setting Sun
by TomatoGomato
Summary: Alex is kidnapped and Mitchie sets out to save her, but when things take a turn for the worse it is Alex who must save Mitchie, whilst also revealing her biggest secret. Alex/Mitchie Demi/Selena. Rated T for some violence and death of a Jonas Brother. Yay


**A/N: Ok, heres a one shot for you guys. It's a little short for a one shot but i'll let you guys be the judge of that. Please review. If you don't review and post this to 5 other stories within the next hour a young girl will appear beside your bed tonight and... just kidding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock or JONAS. They belong to the Walt Disney Company. They shouldn't though...**

**

* * *

**

**House of the Setting Sun**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold night. A full moon was in the sky.

I gazed up at the house before me. It was old. Very old. Windows were hanging off and the walls were cracked and enveloped with masses of Ivy. It was clear from first glance that no one lived in this house. Nor had anyone lived here for quite some time. In fact I was surprised that the place was still standing. Quite frankly the house scared the hell out of me, but I knew I had to go inside. It was the house where he had taken her. The house where he had taken Alex. My Alex.

Taking a deep breath I set off forward, slowly creeping my way up the path leading to the front door of the house. As I crept I could hear the wind whistling around me. The trees were blowing and the branches were rustling against one another. I wrapped my leather jacket tighter around my body as I reached the front door.

The door was rotten and hanging off its hinges, it had clearly been left open by whoever brought Alex here. I was scared. Very scared. But I knew that the love of my life was inside and that she needed my help. That was good enough for me.

Sucking it in I approached the door and elegantly slipped through the gap left from it's previous use. If anything, the inside of the house was worse than the outside. The ancient furniture inside was covered with a multitude of white sheets. There were huge cobwebs everywhere and I was leaving footprints half an inch deep in the dust. However I wasn't the only one leaving prints.

My gaze followed the large boot-like imprints and I saw that they lead upstairs. Just great. I slowly crept over to the stairwell, careful not to make any noise. As I began to ascend I heard a loud thump from upstairs followed by the fast pacing of heavy feet. I used this racket as an opportunity to speed up, but as I neared the top of the stairs, the edge of one of the wooden steps broke off, creating a loud cracking sound. The pacing upstairs stopped. He heard me.

As gracefully as possible I leapt to the top of the stairs and made a dive into one of the rooms on the left, banging my knee in the process.

Sitting on the floor nursing my knee and attempting to muffle my yells of pain I hear the footsteps approaching. Forgetting my knee I lean forward, peering through a gap in the door. A pair of heavy black steel capped boots come into my vision. I follow them up to the face of their owner and I am barely able to hold in a gasp when I recognise him.

His was Nick Lucas, he was the new guy at school. After he arrived he had quickly become one of Justin's goth friends. He had seemed quite shy and considerate at first, but I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. After standing and looking around for moment., Nick turns and begins to walk in the other direction, muttering to himself.

After I'm sure he is completely gone, I push my way out of the room I was hiding in. Nick has gone up another flight of stairs, so I guess he must have taken Alex to the attic.

I brace myself before I start making my way up the steps. I can hear Nick mumbling through the open door to the attic. I peer around the door frame and see Nick on the other side of the room, sitting in front of a window and continuing to mutter to himself. It takes me a while to locate Alex but I see her, tied up and unconscious in the dark corner on the far side of the room.

Seeing Alex in this state seems to trigger something in me. Before I know it, I am crouched down and slowly making my way into the room. I move to the side once I am in and I begin to edge my way along the wall towards Alex. Nick is still muttering and doesn't notice me, and I think this guy might just have lost it.

I hear a loud noise from downstairs. Probably a tree branch hitting a window or something. Nick jumps to his feet. I freeze. He begins frantically glancing around before calming down. He looks over at Alex for a few seconds and then turns and leaves the room. I let out a sigh of relief and practically sprint across the room to Alex.

She is still unconscious, so I grab her by the shoulders and shake her frantically. She doesn't wake up.

"Alex!" I whisper, "Wake up!" Nothing.

I realise that I need to do something more dramatic to wake her, so I lean down and lick her all the way up the side of her face. She groans. I do it again. She stirs. I do it again. She begins to move. This time I decide to go all out. I grab her face with both hands and crash my lips against hers. It takes a few seconds but soon I hear a sharp intake of breath, and a second after that she is kissing me back, surprisingly passionately for someone who has just been knocked out. We hold the kiss for another moment before I break away.

"Alex, we need to get out of here! Nick is downstairs and he will be back any second now!" I say under my breath.

She looks confused. "Nick...?"

"Yes, Nick Lucas. Look where we are Alex, he kidnapped you and brought you here, we need to go. Now!"

She looks shocked for a moment but then a goofy grin comes across her face. "You came to rescue me?" she says sweetly.

I feel the serious expression drop from my face and before I know it I'm grinning back. "Of course I did babe, I don't know what I'd do without you, and besides, I'm awesome."

"Aww." she says, grinning back at me for a few seconds before her expression changes and she says, "Didn't you say we need to get out of here?"

"Yeah, now lets get going."

I stand up and help Alex to her feet and turn around – only to feel a fist smashing into my face. I hit the ground. I can feel blood pouring from my nose. I push myself to my feet again and turn to face Nick. He has a manic glare on his face, and I'm sure I do too, I'm pissed. He takes a step forward and Alex jumps in front of him.

"Please, just leave us alone! What is your problem?" she cries.

Nick grabs her and throws her back against the wall.

I can't take this any more. With a yell of fury I charge towards Nick. I see him turn in surprise as I collide with his midsection, driving him backwards. He trips and goes down, me landing on top of him. I don't give him a chance to fight back. Before he can even breathe my fists are pummelling against his face. Again and again.

A second later I hear Alex calling to me. "Mitchie stop, please!"

Her voice reaches me and I reluctantly take my fists away from Nick, climb off him and come to my feet. His face is bloody, more bloody than mine. He is unconscious.

I turn and begin to walk toward Alex but I hear movement behind me and next thing I know I am on the ground again. I feel a firm hand grab the back of my jacket and drag me across the room before dropping me again. Feeling a knee pressed against my chest I look up to see Nick glaring down at me. He pulls a flick knife from his boot and I see a sick grin spread across his face before he plunges it into my side. The pain is unbelievable.

As my vision begins to blur I hear Alex screaming from the other side of the room. I see a bright flash of light and I feel the weight disappear from my chest. I hear Alex calling my name and soon I feel her arms around me. I feel her hand go to the wound on my side. I hear her mutter something, but I can't hear what. I am about to pass out.

I then feel a warm feeling in my side. A feeling that quickly spreads through my entire body. It feels wonderful. Its the same feeling I get every time I kiss Alex, but it's over my whole body. My vision slowly returns to me. I look around the room. Everything is the way it was, except for Nick, who is now lying on the other side of the room, his eyes open in a vacant stare. I shudder before I turn to look up at Alex, who has tears streaming down her face.

"Alex...Alex what happened? What did you do?" I ask.

She just shakes her head and leans in to kiss me on the forehead. "Not now, babe, later. All you need to know is that we are safe.

I nod my head. I trust her.

She pulls herself out from under me and stands up, helping me to my feet.

"Come on, lets get out of here." she says.

"Yeah," I say. She turns to leave but I grab her hand. "Wait."

I pull her in to me and I lean in and place my lips against hers. She kisses back for a few seconds, softly and gently before I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Thank you." I say.

She just smiles, leans in and kisses me on the cheek and takes me by the hand.

"Lets go."

I am only to happy to oblige.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**P.S - I wrote this at like 2 O'clock and I want to get to bed so there might be some mistakes, i only read through it once.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
